


Mended Heart

by akihikoakausagisan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Loving France, M/M, Mattie is in love, One-sided FrUK, Sad Canada, Smut, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihikoakausagisan/pseuds/akihikoakausagisan
Summary: Canada is in love, but he knows his feelings aren't returned. He wants to move on, but can't. And maybe he doesn't have to.(Long oneshot)





	Mended Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Soo this ended up being way longer than I thought it would be lol. I hope you like it, there is a lot of fluff, angst and smut (at the end). Please don't hate or read if you don't like it :)

 

* * *

Matthew was usually alone. 

He never really left his country, except for the world meetings _,_ which he was never talked to at or acknowledged anyways. He didn't mind it he supposed, he had his people, who he rarely talked to. Everything was calm and peaceful in Canada, no one ever really needed him much, even his boss rarely asked him to do anything. So he just went about life alone and peaceful. 

He didn't really have friends, either. Sure there was his brother, America who came over sometimes to play baseball, _but that always ended badly_ he thought with a shiver. Then there was England, who he pretty much only saw at meetings, and even then, even though technically he was his older brother, he only talked to America and ignored him. Matthew didn't really mind, England could be scary sometimes anyways. 

Then there was  _him._ Just the thought of him made the small nation blush and his face flushed. The nation he had in mind had taken care of him throughout his childhood, he had loved and treated Canada with respect and never ignored him. At the world meetings, even though he had business to attend to, he always made sure to greet him with a kiss to each cheek and a greeting.  Matthew couldn't help but blush even more and shift uncomfortably when France would do this, it was just so much for the nation who was never noticed. 

He loved Francis. He always had. He'd loved Francis for as long as he hold remember, but the love had grown. It had grown from being the love of friendship to a romantic love. Matthew couldn't help it. Francis was the one who made Canada hate being alone.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop thinking about it. He knew these thoughts would only hurt his fragile heart even more, because he knew France didn't feel the same way towards him. He only saw Matthew as a little brother, family.

Canada wasn't clueless. He saw the way France used to look at England when he wasn't looking. He saw the pain in Francis's eyes when England would talk with America and when America would flirt with him, making him blush. Francis wanted what America had, England. Canada knew it was true.

Thats why he must stop thinking about it, and be thankful that he at least had France as a friend.  

Canada sighed as he got up from where he had been sitting, trying to get the thought he had been having out of his head. He blinks a few times to push back the tears that had been collecting on the edge of his lavender eyes and headed inside his home. There was a meeting tomorrow in America and he had to pack his things to prepare to leave. 

•••

The next morning Matthew stepped off the plane in America, getting his bags and into a taxi to head to D.C where the meeting was being held. 

When he arrived there were already nations walking in. He saw England walk up where America was greeting everyone rather enthusiasticly. 

"Dude! Iggy! You're finally here!" Yelled America as he squeezed the smaller, British nation in a bear hug. 

"Get off me you brute! I'm here on time!" Yelled said small man with a light blush on his face. America only grinned. 

Canada watched them, smiling a bit.  _They sure do love each other.._ he thought before walking up to where they stood by the doorway. 

"Bro! Mattie hey!" America greeted him with a rough side hug and pat on the back. 

"H-hey Alfie.. nice to see you." He said with a small smile. He loved his brother but he could be too much for the other nation some times. 

"Good to seeya too! Everyone's pretty much here so go head inside." 

"Alright." 

Canada headed inside, taking notice of how America and England stayed outside for a few minutes alone before coming in as well.

Matthew walked in and looked around the room for his seat before spotting it and walking there. 

"Matthieu!~ Bonjour!" Called out a sweet French accent from behind him.

 _oh maple.._ thought Canada before turning around, smiling slightly and pushing up his glasses. 

There stood Francis, wearing his uniform, his hair wavy golden hair resting gracefully and his blue eyes sparkling. 

Matthew blushed lightly. 

"Bonjour Francis.." 

France smilied his dazzling smile at him before resting his hands on each of his shoulders before lightly pecking each of his cheeks, causing Matthews blush to grow. 

"How has my favorite little nation been?" 

"I've been alright I suppose, eh." 

"Good good, I'm glad. Well let's take our seats, no? Looks like they're next to each other this time!"

Matthew looked and sure enough the chairs in front of them said 'France' and the one next to it 'Canada'. 

"O-oui.. they are." 

Francis nodded and smiled before sitting down, gesturing for Matthew to sit down as well. And he did, blushing and sneaking a glance at France before focusing his attention on America who had started rambling about being the hero and solving the world problems. 

 

When the meeting had finally ended, Canada quickly got up and started to leave. 

"Bro! Hey are you leaving to go home today? Or will you stay longer?" America called out to him before catching up to him. 

"O-oh um.. I was just going to go home."

"Ah, alright. I was hoping you might stay with the awesome hero for awhile but if you have to that's okay." 

"I-I guess I could stay.. but isn't England also staying..? I don't want to get between you two.."

America blushed at this.

"Oh yeah he is for a bit but it's no big deal, j think France is staying too. Everyone just wants a piece of the hero, huh?"

At his brothers words Canada suddenly grew angry and sad. Of course France was staying if England is too. How has America not realized France was after England? 

"I-is he? That d-doesn't surprise me. England is staying too after all." Retorted Matthew. 

"What? What does that have to do with it dude?" America asked, confused.

"I-its pretty obvious to me that Francis likes England, Alfred, I thought you knew."

"Dude- WHAT! I didn't know that!" Yelled America, suddenly becoming jealous. 

"Oi, what are you yelling about over here?" Said England, walking over to them with Francis next to him. Matthew looked at his feet, trying not to look at France.

"Nothing." Grumbled America before shooting France a glare then grabbing England's hand. "Let's go Iggy! The text is here!"

"Wait you oaf! Aye- stop that!" Yelled the shorter man while America dragged him away.

Canada watched them go before realizing that Francis still stood there, he glances over at him and saw him looking at where the other had left before he looked down at Cananda. 

"Ah well, lovers will be lovers no? Why don't we go out for a bite to eat Matthieu?" 

"O-oh..okay.." Said Canada, agreeing even though he knew he should head home. 

•••

After they had gone to a near by French Cusine restaurant and eaten France and Canada went for a walk in the chilly winter air. 

"Even though the boy is a oaf, this country is quite beautiful, no?"

"I-I suppose.. it's a lot like my place.."

"Ah yes, Canada is quite beautiful. More so than here." This comment made Canada blush and I try his face deeper into the scarf around his neck. 

"T-thank you.."

France smiled at the flushed boy. 

"It's getting late, perhaps we should find somewhere to stay the night before we leave tomorrow."

"O-oh.. yeah sure.. that sounds fine." This surprised Canada. He hadn't stayed the night with France or lived with him since he was still under his care.. this is going to be interesting. 

The two found a nice, cozy hotel near where they had been. They checked in, France insisting to pay for them. 

When they got to their room Matthew blushed. There was only one bed. 

"U-um.."

"Ah, looks like we'll be sleeping together tonight mon petite. Unless you are not comfortable with that..? I can sleep on the floor."

"N-no! That's okay, I don't mind." 

Frnace smirked.

Canada wondered if he had done this in purpose, gotten a room with one bed on purpose.  _Of course he didn't..why would he? It's just a simple mistake._

Matthew snapped out of his thought, looking over at france who had taken his coat off, then his shirt. Changing into a very fancy looking pair of sweatpants, still shirtless. 

Canada was sure his face had never been this red in his life.

"Are you going to gawk some more? Or get into bed Matthieu?" Said Francis with a smirk. 

"I-I..I'm going to change first!" Replied the red faced nation before grabbing his clothes and running into the bathroom. 

A bit later, Canada walked out in a red sweatshirt and white sweatpants. He looked over at the bed where France laid, still shirtless and reading a cullanary book. 

"Ah, there you are Matthieu, ready for bed?" He said, sitting up and pulling the converse down so that Matthew could crawl in next to him. 

Canada just nodded before removing his glasses and slipping under the blanket next to France. He tried his hardest not to blush to hard as he saw France's muscular chest so close to him. 

France leaned over Matthew to switch off the lamp on the bedside table, causing Canada to squeak. 

"Forgive me, I don't mean to startle you." Said the man with a innocent smile.

"I-it's fine.." Matthew answered, turning away as to not face the other and squeezing his eyes shut, hoping sleep would soon come. 

Francis looked over at the boy facing away from him and decided to take action by laying facing the others back, then wrapping and arm around Matthews waist, pulling him close. 

"F-France..?" The other stuttered.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I was merely getting warmer."

"o-oh ok.."

Canada wanted to pass out.

Soon Matthew fell asleep, along with Francis, still cuddled together. 

•••

Matthew woke to the sounds outside of the city around them, opening his eyes to stare into the face of a certain French man. Canada quickly sat up, remembering what he was doing there he relaxed, then looked down at Francis. He was sleeping peacefully, his hair slightly tosseled. Matthew smiled sadly, wishing he could see this beautiful sight every morning. 

Frances eyes fluttered open and Matthew quickly looked away, getting up to use the restroom. 

France watched him go, sitting up slightly with a sly smile. 

When Matthew had showered and brushed his teeth, he came out and smelled something wonderful.

"Mm..what is that?"

"Ah, I ordered room service for us. You like pancakes, no?"

"Oh yes I do, thank you." Matthew eyed the food hungrily. "I'm sorry Francis, let me pay you back for this."

"Nonsense, this is a gift from me to you. I wouldn't never treat my Matthieu any less than the best."

Canada blushed. 

"B-but-"

"Its okay, do not worry your pretty little head." France said, kissing his forehead, effectively getting Matthew to shut up.

After they ate, they got dressed and checked out. 

"Matthieu, it's been far to long since we spent time together, why don't we stay here one more day together? They're are many places I'd like to get with you." Said Francis with a smile.

"Oh..I-I don't know I mean..I don't want to bother you..Francis.."

"You aren't a bother at all! I want to spend time with you." France took Canada's hand in his own.

"O-okay.. if you want to." Matthew pulled his hand away after a moment.

France frowned slightly before smiling. 

"Wonderful."

•••

After seeing some of D.C's monuments and going to a few museums with Francis, Matthew was starting to really relax around him and enjoy himself. He was barely nervous anymore. 

"Ah, this day has been marvelous. What shall we do next Matthieu?"

"Uh..well we could stop at this place I saw on the travel guide from the museum, it's called The National Harbor. It's along the water and has stores and pavilions and a ferries wheel, I thought it looked kinda fun.." 

"Ah, that's sounds lovely! Let's go there then!"

Matthew nodded in agreement as Frace hailed a taxi and they got in.

Canada sat next to France in on the drive there, their thighs slightly touching. 

"I've had a amazing time today Francis.. thank you so much for doing this for me.."

"Ah, you're very welcome Matthieu, but this wasn't just for you. It was for me as well, I needed this." France said softly, looking out the window. 

Before Matthew had a chance to ask him what he meant, the taxi stopped and France was paying the driver before stepping out, taking Matthews hand and helping him out as well.

"How lovely," France said, looking out at the lakefront with the Farris wheel, spinning slowly, the lights around it shinin into the darkening sky. 

"Yes..shall we walk then?"

France nodded before they walked along, looking in the shop windows and going in a few stores.

After they had left a candy store, where Francis had found small, maple leaf shaped maple syrup candies that he insisted on buying for Canada, they headed towards the large ferries wheel. After getting tickets they got on they sat across from each other. 

Matrhew nibbled on his candies as France looked out at the water, a small smile on his lips. The French nation looked over at the cute Canadian man and smirked. 

"The candy is good, no? Almost sweeter than you~" he purred.

Matthew laughed a bit and blushed.

"It is good. Thank you for it."

"Mm.. the pleasure is all mine." He whispered, eyes Matthew.

"Tell me, mon petite, do you have a lover?"

"W-what! N-no..I don't.. I never have.."

"Ah I see. I was just wondering. Do you like anyone? Any of the other countries? Or perhaps a human?"

"W-well I...I had someone in mind but.." he looks down sadly, the memories of Francis with England coming to his mind. "They will never feel the same."

"How would you know that, hm?"

"It's just so clear..the person's affections are elsewhere.."

"I see, I am sorry for that."

Matthew looks up and give France a sad smile.

"It's okay..it was not meant to be."

France stares at him for a moment before moving towards him.

"Forgive me, Matthieu." Says France against his lips before he closes the distance between them, there lips crashing together.

Matthew didn't move at first. He was paralyzed before registering what was happening.

Frwnce is..kissing him.

The realization made him warm and fuzzy inside and his lips began moving with Francis's as France pressed their bodies together, running his hands along Matthews skin figure.

Matthew was burning up. This must mean France likes him back..right? He felt so happy, his heart was going to burst.

Then came the next realization. _I'm a replacment._   

He immediately shoved France off him, effectively making France fly backwards and swinging the ferries wheel car violently. 

"I-I'm sorry! Francis are you hurt??"

"N-non..." replied the other, his head facing downwards as he got up.

"I-I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to hurt you I was just- suprised and ... and.. you shouldn't have done that.." tears stung Matthews eyes.  "You love England..so..why..? Did you realize you were never going to be with him? And are using me as a replacement? Did...did you only spend the day with me because you wanted to get me in bed..? only to throw away later like one of your filthy whores?! I love you so much! Why!..why..." tears steamed down Matthews cheeks as he got out all he needed to say. 

"Mathew..what.." France said. He was completely dumbfounded and a bit hurt.

Suddenly the door to the ride opened by the worker and Matthew was running out, away from the Franchman. 

•••

Matthew didn't stop running. He ran and ran, filed by all the sadness, frustration, loneliness and anger that had been pent up for so many years.

When at last he did slow, he came to the realization that he was utterly lost. He was no longer in the city anymore, he was on a roadside with small houses in the distance. It was dark apart from the street lamps that lined the road. Shit. He was very lost. 

Matthew started to walk, hoping to find someone that would give him directions. He reached in his pocket for his cell phone but it wasn't there, 'it must have fallen out while I was running' he thought. Just great. He was mad at himself. 'I shouldn't have ran away..Francis probably hates me now..' 

His stomachs hurt at the thought.

Matthew walked for miles before finding a gas station and using the phone to call his brother.

"Hey Alfred, it's me..Mattie.."

"BRO WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!?! FRANCIS SHOWED UP AT MY PLACE FRANTIC AND WORRIED! I DIDNT EVEN KNOW YOU WERE STILL HERE EITH THAT FROG DUDE!!"

 "Alfred please don't yell..and he's not a frog. I'm at um, a gas station 20 miles west of D.C." 

"I'm coming to get you right now. You better be ok, and you better explain all this shit to me."

Matthew quickly ended the talk with his brother before sitting on a bench outside, letting the cold night air wash over him as tears of frustration ran down his cheeks. He thought of Francis as he leaned against the side of the gas station, his glasses slipping slightly as his head lulled to the side while he fell asleep. 

•••

Francis was frantic as him and America answer England drove to the address Matthew had given them. He was calm but on the inside he was panicking. He knew this was his fault. He shoulder have done what he did, he knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help it. 

He looked up at where England sat, quietly talking to America who drove. England held America's right hand tightly. Francis grimaced. 

After a half hour of driving they finally pulled into the gas station parking lot. Francis quickly jumped out and ran to the door in search of his Canadian but the store was closed. He then looked to the side, where, in the darkness of the night was a sleeping man on a bench, curled up and in deep slumber. France went over and saw that it was indeed his Matthieu and relief washed over him at the sigh of him unhurt. 

"You must be freezing Matthieu.." he said before lifting up the man with some ease. 

"Is that Mattie? Is he OK?" 

"Yes and he seems quite okay to me. Let's get him in and warmed up." 

Alfred nodded before helping Francis carefully get the sleeping man into his car where England sat, waiting for them. 

As they drove back to America's  home Francis held the sleeping Canadian in his arms.

"Forgive me for what I did Matthieu.."

•••

When Mattieu woke up, he was in a soft, king sized bed with red sheets and blankets. He soon recognized the simple room as being one of Alfred's guest bedrooms he had stayed in before. He sat up and heard the doorknob turn and a man step in as he did so. When he turned to see who it was, the memories of the previous night came back to him.

Francis stood in the doorway, a sad look on his face. 

"Matthieu."

"France..I-I'm so so-"

"Non. Do not apologize, for it was all my fault. I should not have done what I did. It was wrong, please forgive me."

"b-but..I said those harsh things to you..I-i didn't mean them.. I was just..upset."

"I know." Frances walks over to him and sits next to him on the bed. Matthew blushes, he can't help it.

"Please..tell me why you..y'know.."

"Because I love you Matthieu."

Matthew's heart skips a beat. 

"B-but- you can't be.. Ive seen it Francis.. the way you look at England..when him and Alfred are together..I know you love him.."

"Oui." France sighs "What you say has truth, but is not all true. I did used to be madly in love with Arthur, I'd try to flirt and be romantic with him but he never felt the same, and I knew he loved America, so there was nothing I could do but pine after something I could not have."

Tears came to Matthew's eyes, his heart aching.

"But, after spending so much time with you, I realized the night we spent together that I hadn't thought about him once when I was with you. I found myself wanting to spend more time with you, that's why I wanted you to stay and spend the day with me. I  felt something with you I never had around Arthur. It was love, real love for you. And I also noticed Matthieu, noticed the color in your cheeks when I would touch you, and how you would look at me. You look at me like no one ever has, with want, and longing." Francis tucks a hair behind Canadas ear. "That's how I knew on the ferris wheel that I loved you, and why I asked you about your love. I wanted to kiss you to show you my love..but I was naieve and didn't think about how you might feel. Please forgive me."

Matthews while face was bright red.

"F-Francis... you..really do love me..?"

France nods with a small smile and hope in his eyes. 

"I..I love you too..with all of my heart."

Francis smiles a sincere smile with eyes filled with joy. He leans in and locks his lips to Matthews. 

Matthew kisses back with urgency, shifting his body so that he was on Frances lap. He brings his hands up to hold the French mans face. France only chuckles and grips his waist. 

"My my, someone is eager. You are so very cute mon petite."

Matthew blushed before letting out a small loan as Francis's hand traveled downward to a more private area.

"F-France..I'm..this is my first.."

Francis's eyes widened a bit before he smiled. 

"Ohonhon, my cute little Canadian is a virgin, no? Saving yourself for  me perhaps?" He said with a smirk. 

"I-I.." Stuttered the blushing boy as he moved so that France would touch him more. 

France complied and ran his hands under Matthews shirt, feeling his back and chest.

"A-ah..mm yes papa.."

"Papa? Ohonhonhon, yes I like that~" France said, surprised at the shy boys words. He kissed along his neck before pulling off his red sweatshirt and kissing down his chest, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking it lightly. 

"F-Francis!"

France grinned and tweaked the other nipple. He ran his ands down and unzipped Matthew's jeans before sliding them down and completely off. He ran his hands along Canada's long, pale legs. Matthew whimpers.

"You are truly beautiful mi amor."

Matthew flayed and then began to take Frances shirt off too. 

"As are you, papa." He replied, purposely using he nickname to fire up the Frenchman even more. 

Francs pushes Matthew against the bed as he kisses the corner of his mouth before trailing down to the hem of his red boxers which he pulls off, leaving the other completely exposed. Matthew goes to try and cover himself but France quickly stops him from doing so. 

"I want to see you Matthieu."

Canada only blushes more and nods as he lets France explore his body. 

France goes to the Canadians better-than-average cock and gently takes it in his hand, stoking it a few times. 

"Ah..Francis..more.." moaned the man under him. 

"You seem well practiced~ could it be you have done this while moaning out my name before?" France teased as he stole the other a few more times. Before Matthew could answer he felt the bigger mans mouth take his cock in almost completely.

"AH!" He gasped, the sensations being so new. 

France bobbed his head up and down, deepthroating the other with practiced skill. 

After a minute of this France pulled off, a whimper leaving the Canadian as he did so.

"I think it's time to speed things along, no?" He said as he brought his fingers up to Canada's mouth. Canada knew what was about to happen and he took the fingers into his mouth eagerly and sucked of them. 

Once they were wet enough Francis pulled them out. 

"Spread your legs for me, Matthieu."

"Yes papa Francis." Said Cananda excitedly and did so, exposing himself completely. France shivered at how sexy the other way even though it was his first time. 

"This may hurt a bit." He warned as he stuck a finger in. Matthew moaned at the feeling and France wen to kiss him as he thrusters the finger in and out before adding in two more to stretch him.

Once Matthew was ready, Francis slipped off his pants and underwear. Matthew gasped at Francis's cock. It was big, not gigantic out long and slightly curved and free of any blemishes. 

France smirked as he stroked himself a few times. "Are you ready?"

Matthew nodded and Francis put the tip to his puckered hole, slowly pushing in. Matthew moaned and whined as he picked all the way in.

"P-papa!"

Francis friend at the sound of Matthew's voice crying out and began to thrust. He thrust quick and hard, trying to find the stop where-

"Oh! There Papa! Right there!"

There it is. 

France continued to thrust hard, the rightness of Matthew being a virgin making his orgasm approach quicker. He knew Matthew was getting there too by The was he kept clenching around him. France leaned over him more and stroked Mathew's hard cock quickly. 

"P-papa! C-cum inside me.. please!"

France blushed at this, not expecting the other to say that. 

"Of course, mi amor."

"I-I'm cumming Papa!" 

And with that, Matthew came on their chests, Francis following not long after, filling up the other with his cum.

Francis pulled out and wrapped the shaking man in his arms in pure bliss.

"Je t'aime, Matthieu."

"Je t'aime aussi, Francis."

 

 

 

THE END. HOPE Y'ALL LIKED IT

 


End file.
